1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new pencil marking device for clipped cloth, it especially relates to the pencil pedestal used in the automatic marking device and the rotary pencil marking device which has high precision positioning function and can mark the clipped cloth with a device which can automatically rotate the pencil to mark at a fix point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The clothes is one of the indispensable daily necessities, the quality thereof is increased because of the promotion in the skill of spinning and manufacturing in recent years, so the producing skills and the mechanic structures concerned attract the attention of the industrial field.
The general known clothes manufacturer must draw the needed marks on the half-finished clipped cloth during producing, such as the position of button and the folding line of the waist for the tailor to proceed the next process.
The conventional method uses a skillful people to mark the cloths by fixing the dies plate on the clipped cloth, in other words, it marks the clipped cloth by the marking pencil held on the operator's hand as shown in FIG. 5. For example, the aligning marks for sewing are marked as the reference to the reprocessing operator.
Therefore, the aforesaid method completely uses the labor to hold and rotate the pencil for marking the clipped cloth, and the marks are different according to the diversified clothes, so there is heavy load to the operator's hand for the long time repeatedly holding and rotating the pencil to mark the clipped cloth, then, the quality and the precision are seriously influenced by the errors in marking. On the other hand, the marking speed is getting slow when the operator has muscular pains on his hand, it imperceptibly decreases the reprocessing efficiency to the clipped cloth, which is the major troublesome of the manufacturer in marking the cloths.